fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Coney Island - The Musical!
Coney Island - The Musical is episode of The Space-Time Police Sheriffs Show. Summary Code Blue are gonna have fun at Coney Island. On the subplot, Black Widow, Wendy, Jane, Lucy Mann and Quake visit Black Cat and hold a pajama party and enjoy themselves as they enjoy chatting and eating at Felicia's apartment. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Well, being a Leader Team is the best. *'Gash Jumon': Uh huh, I wonder how Black Widow, Wendy, Jane, Lucy Mann, Black Cat and Quake are doing? *'Ben Tennyson': At Felicia's apartment. Her idenity as Felicia Hardy. *'Nolan Tamera': Good point. *'Spider-Man': Do we have to let them to have a Pajama Party at Felica's Apartment? *'Randy Cunningham': Yes. *'Jiru': What kind of Pajama Party are they having? *'Jeannie': They're getting along with each other. *'Mockingbird': It's like they're joined at the hip! *'Songbird': Hmmm... Yes! *'Hawkeye': Guys, you gotta see this. (Shows them a WiiU) *'Mordecai': I WiiU? *'Hawkeye': Yeah, I got it from last christmas. *'Falcon': What does it do? *'Hawkeye': (Facepalmed) Well, at the moment, it is the first Nintendo console to support high-definition graphics. The Wii U's primary controller is the Wii U GamePad, which features an embedded touchscreen. Each software title may be designed to utilize this touchscreen as being supplemental to the main TV, or as the only screen for Off-TV Play. Each game may support any combination of the GamePad, the Wii Remote, the Wii Nunchuk, the Wii Balance Board, or Nintendo's more classically shaped Wii U Pro Controller. *'Spider-Man': Hey, guys wanna maybe bowling, or something? *'Mordecai': Sure bowling it is. *'Hawkeye': Then it settles. It's Bowling Time! *(At outside) *(Song: Sergio the Bowling Superstar) *'All': ♪Make way For Sergio the Bowling Superstar! Say: "Hey! It's Sergio the Bowling Superstar!"♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Hey clear the way in the ol' bazaar♪ *'Rigby': ♪Hey you! Let us through-♪ *'Gash Jumon': ♪it's a bright new star♪ *'Renzo Ichijo': ♪Oh come be the first on your block to meet his eye!♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪Make way!♪ *'Nova': ♪Here he comes!♪ *'Power Man': ♪Ring bells!♪ *'Iron Fist': ♪Bang the drums!♪ *'White Tiger': ♪Ah! You're gonna love this guy!♪ *'Thor': ♪Sergio - fabulous he - the Bowling Superstar♪ *'Hawkeye': ♪Genuflect, show some respect:♪ *'Falcon': ♪Down on one knee.♪ *'Sage Karasukumo': ♪Now try your best to stay calm,♪ *'Kal Hyugu': ♪Brush off your sunday salaam,♪ *'Justus': ♪Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!♪ *'Yottoko Jo': ♪Sergio - mighty is he - the Bowling Superstar♪ *'Denby Igan': ♪Strong as ten regular men definitely♪ *'Dail Sawa': ♪He faced the galloping hordes!♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪A hundred bad guys with swords!♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪Who sent those goons to their lords?♪ *'All': ♪Why- Sergio the Bowling Superstar! He's got seventy-five golden camels♪ *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Don't they look lovely Liz? *'All': ♪Purple peacocks he's got fifty-three!♪ *'Liz Allan/Firestar': Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers. *'Thor': ♪When it comes to exotic type mammals...♪ *'Wonder Man': ♪Has he gotta zoo-♪ *'Vision': ♪I'm tellin' you!♪ *'All': ♪It's a world class menagerie!♪ *'A-Bomb': ♪Sergio - handsome as he - the Bowling Superstar♪ *'Red Hulk': ♪That physique! How can I speak? Weak at the knee...♪ *'Skaar': ♪Well get on out in that square♪ *'Doc Samson': ♪Adjust your veil and prepare♪ *'Spider-Man 2099': ♪To gawk and grovel and stare at Sergio the Bowling Superstar!♪ *'Spider-Man Noir': ♪There's no question this Sergio's alluring- Never ordinary never boring-♪ *'Spider-Man (Armored)': ♪Everything about the man just plain impresses...♪ *'Superior Spider-Man': ♪He's a winner- He's a wiz- a wonder!♪ *'Ice Man': ♪He's about to pull my heart asunder,♪ *'Ben Riley/Scarlet Spider': ♪And I absolutely love the way he dresses!♪ *'All': ♪He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys He's got the monkeys! Lets see the monkeys! And to view them he charges no fee! He's generous! So generous! He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies.. Proud to work for him- They bow to his whim- Love serving him! They're just lousy with loyalty To Sergio! Sergio the Bowling Superstar! Sergio - glamour is he - the Bowling Superstar! *'Mike': ♪Heard the champion was a sight lovely to see.♪ *'Jimmy': ♪And that good people is why-♪ *'Jones': ♪He got dolled up and dropped by!♪ *'All': ♪With sixty elephants Llamas galore With his bears and lions A brass band and more! With forty fakirs, his cooks and bakers And birds that warble on key! Make way! For Sergio the Bowling Superstar!♪ *'Brad': Splendid, Absolutely, Marvelous. ---- *'Nova': All right. Who's ready for the best and most overpriced day?! *(Code Blue cheer) *'Rigby': I brought a baggie of trail mix and safety whistles, in case we get separated. *'Mordecai': Lame. *'All': (Laughs) *'Rigby': This group is all we have! *'Gash Jumon': But we were all starting to finally hang out together. We are one of the gang. *'Spider-Man': Well, yes. We are working together. *'Mordecai': Yeah, C'mon! The others are waiting for us at the Coney Island. We're all going to the Coney Island for Lunch! *'Gash Jumon': Yeah. I think you're right. *'Mordecai': Well then... What are we waiting for? ---- *'Charmcaster': Go! *(Someone shoots Charmcaster and Stone Creatures) *'Charmcaster': Wha?! *(Leader Team turned around, revealed to be Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red) *'Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red': Leave this to us! *'Gaban Type-G': Who are you?! *'Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red': We're Power Rangers Dino Charge! *'Gaban Type-G': Dino Charge? *'Mordecai': Ranger? How so? *'Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red': Oh? Huh? Hey, guys! It's just me?! This Ranger sure sucks at gathering together! *'Mordecai': Are you okay? *'Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red': Well, I can probably handle this by myself. Get going. *'Gaban Type-G': Got it! I'm leaving this to you! *'Mordecai': We're counting on you! *(Leader Team runs away) *'Charmcaster': Where are you bastards going?! *(Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red jumps and attacks Stone Creatures) *(Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red and Stone Creatures are fighting each other) *'Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red': It's about to get wild! Just try and stop me! *(Someone shoots Stone Creatures) *'Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red': You guys are late! *'Stegosaurus Power Ranger Blue': Sorry, sorry! I really am sorry! *'Dino Charge Black Ranger': I have my reasons. I was on a date! *'Triceratops Power Ranger Pink': Sorry! I was busy with my job. *'Velociraptor Power Ranger Green': Let's reflect on this later. The fighting comes first. *'Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red': That's right! Let's go! *(Dino Charge Rangers and Stone Creatures are fighting each other) *'Charmcaster': Who're you guys?! *'Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red': You'll be surprised when you hear! Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red! *'Parasaurolophus Power Ranger Black': Parasaurolophus! Power Ranger, Black! *'Stegosaurus Power Ranger Blue': Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue! *'Velociraptor Power Ranger Green': Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green! *'Triceratops Power Ranger Pink': Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Dinosaur might, ready to fight! Power Rangers, Dino Charge! Finish her off with the Dino Charger! *'Mecha Voice': T-Rex Charger, engage! Para Charger, engage! Stego Charger, engage! Raptor Charger, engage! Tricera Charger, engage! *'Dino Charge Rangers': Energize! Dino Morpher, blast! *(Dino Charge Rangers shoots Charmcaster) *'Charmcaster': What's the matta with me?! *(Charmcaster is defeated) *'Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red': Alright! We'll leave the rest to you! Code Blue! ---- *(Song: Determinate) *'Bluebird': ♪Trying hard to fight these tears♪ *'Mockingbird': ♪I'm crazy worried♪ *'Songbird': ♪Messing with my head this fear♪ *'Ms. Marvel': ♪I'm so sorry♪ *'Tammy': ♪I can't take it♪ *'Ali': ♪That's what being friends about♪ *'Tigra': ♪I, I wanna cry♪ *'Boomerang': ♪I can't deny♪ *'Tsuki Hoshina': ♪Tonight I wanna up and hide♪ *'Superior Spider-Man': ♪And get inside♪ *'Yottoko Jo': ♪It isn't right♪ *'Diane': ♪I gotta live in my life♪ *'Helena': ♪I know I, I know I♪ *'Justus': ♪I know I gotta do it♪ *'Dail Sawa': ♪I know I, I know I♪ *'Sage Karasukumo': ♪I know I gotta do it♪ *'Denby Igan': ♪Gotta turn the world into your dance floor♪ *'All': ♪Determinate, d-determinate♪ *'Kal Hyugu': ♪Push until you can't and then demand more♪ *'All': ♪Determinate, d-determinate♪ *'Renzo Ichijo': ♪You and me together, we can make it better♪ *'Gash Jumon': ♪Gotta turn the world into your dance floor♪ *'All': ♪Determinate, d-determinate♪ *'Sergio': ♪Hate to feel this way♪ *'Mordecai': ♪And waste a day♪ *'Rigby': ♪I gotta get myself on stage♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪I shouldn't wait or be afraid♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪The chips will fall where they may♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪I know I, I know I♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪I know I gotta do it♪ *'Manny Armstrong': ♪I know I, I know I♪ *'Helen Wheels': ♪I know I gotta do it♪ *'Ester': ♪Gotta turn the world into your dance floor♪ *'All': ♪Determinate, d-determinate♪ *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': ♪Push until you can't and then demand more♪ *'All': ♪Determinate, d-determinate♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪You and me together, we can make it better♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪Gotta turn the world into your dance floor♪ *'All': ♪Determinate, d-determinate♪ *'Troll Moko': (Rapping) ♪Okay, It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent♪ *'Amanda Highborn': (Rapping) ♪Music like a veteran♪ *'Falcon': (Rapping) ♪Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine♪ *'Hawkeye': (Rapping) ♪Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than♪ *'Thor': (Rapping) ♪Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them♪ *'Power Man': (Rapping) ♪People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline♪ *'Iron Fist': (Rapping) ♪Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!♪ *'Nova': (Rapping) ♪'Cause we're coming to your house and♪ *'Spider-Man': (Rapping) ♪People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths♪ *'Agent Venom': (Rapping) ♪We're the real deal, you know how I feel♪ *'Mike': (Rapping) ♪I'm just in it for the thrill♪ *'Ike': (Rapping) ♪Get down now I ain't playin' around♪ *'Jimmy': (Rapping) ♪Get your feet up on the ground♪ *'Jones': (Rapping) ♪And just make that sound like♪ *'Janice': ♪Gotta turn the world into your dance floor♪ *'All': ♪Determinate, d-determinate♪ *'Monica': ♪Push until you can't and then demand more♪ *'All': ♪Determinate, d-determinate♪ *'Sonia': ♪You and me together, we can make it better♪ *'Wonder Man': We're so cool. *'QuickSilver': Yeah. *'Jenny': ♪Gotta turn the world into your dance floor♪ *'All': ♪Determinate, d-determinate♪ *'Scarlet Witch': One more time! *'Crystal': ♪Come on and, come on and♪ *'Spider-Woman': ♪Come on and get it going♪ *'Spider-Man 2099': Let's get it! *'Spider-Man Noir': ♪Come on and, come on and♪ *'Spider-Man 2211': ♪Come on and get it going♪ *'Cosmic Spider-Man': ♪On the dance floor♪ *'Black Symbiote Spider-Man': ♪On the dance floor♪ *'Black Ops Spider-Man': Come on. *'Spider-UK': ♪D-D-Dance floor♪ *'Aaron Aikman/Spider-Man': ♪Determinate♪ *(Crowd cheers) *'Mordecai': Okay, well, uh, we're Code Blue and now a dew words from our friends. *'Crowd': (Yelling) *'Nova': Come on! Everybody, we want you to pass these back! So hurry up. *'Spider-Man': Pass 'em back! *'Gash Jumon': We'd like to shine a light on a recent change that affects us all. *'Troll Moko': We'd like to talk about... *'Howard Weinerman': Lemonade! We all deserve to be treated like we matter. *'Crowd': (Cheering) *'Renzo Ichijo': Because, ladies and gentlemen... *'Jiru': We do matter! *(Song: Here We Go) *'All': ♪Be heard, Be strong, Be proud♪ *'Mordecai': ♪I wanna make some noise♪ *'All': ♪Stand up, Come on, Be loud♪ *'Rigby': ♪We're gonna raise our voice♪ *'All': ♪Come on, Come on, Come on♪ *'Spider-Man': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Ice Man': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Fire Star': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Nova': ♪Hey now♪ *'Iron Fist': ♪we no longer wait around♪ *'Power Man': ♪My team stronger than weights now♪ *'White Tiger': ♪Keeps on growing♪ *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': ♪Our muscles keeps on showing♪ *'Power Woman': ♪We came here to make a change♪ *'Liz Allan/Fire Star': ♪We came here to rearrange♪ *'Agent Venom': ♪We came here cause we believe♪ *'Superior Spider-Man': ♪While I've got the microphone♪ *'Spider-Man 1602': ♪Make sure how i feel is known♪ *'Spider-Man 2211': ♪All for one we rock the zone♪ *'Spider-Man 2099': ♪How I feel to each his own♪ *'Wonder Man': ♪All my people treat em right♪ *'Scarlet Witch': ♪We reserve the right to fight♪ *'QuickSilver': ♪For what we want, for what we need♪ *'Crystal': ♪To the front we shall proceed♪ *'Julia Carpenter/Spider-Woman': ♪Here we come and we're ready to♪ *'Mattie Franklin/Spider-Woman': ♪go, go, go♪ *'Mockingbird': ♪Better run cause we don't take♪ *'Songbird': ♪no, no, no♪ *'Falcon': ♪So come on♪ *'All': ♪Be heard, Be strong, Be proud♪ *'Dan Zembrovski': ♪I wanna make some noise♪ *'All': ♪Stand up, Come on, Be loud♪ *'Troll Moko': ♪We're gonna raise our voice♪ *'All': ♪Come on, Come on, Come on♪ *'Amanda Highborn': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Randy Cunningham/The Ninja': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Howard Weinerman': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Sunfire': ♪We're motivated (motivated)♪ *'Vision': ♪We're aggravated (aggravated)♪ *'Jocasta': ♪We're dedicated♪ *'Ant-Man': ♪So now you better play fair♪ *'Wasp': ♪determination (and) will power♪ *'Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider': ♪With consideration♪ *'Ultimate Spider-Woman': ♪we will devour♪ *'Winter Soldier': ♪We're on our own♪ *'Ben Tennyson': ♪But we are one♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Shoulder to shoulder we'll fight until♪ *'Gwen Tennyson': ♪we see the sun♪ *'Kevin Levin': ♪It's just a matter of time♪ *'Rad Dudesman': ♪Before you see our way♪ *'Kenneth Tennyson': ♪We fight with all of our lives♪ *'Ester': ♪We do this everyday♪ *'Manny Armstrong': ♪Here we come and we're ready to♪ *'Helen Wheels': ♪go, go, go♪ *'Alan Albright': ♪Better run cause we don't take♪ *'Yellowjacket': ♪no, no, no♪ *'Rita DeMara/Yellowjacket': ♪So come on♪ *'All': ♪Be heard, Be strong, Be proud♪ *'Electro-Proof Spider-Man': ♪I wanna make some noise♪ *'All': ♪Stand up, Come on, Be loud♪ *'Camelot Spider-Man': ♪We're gonna raise our voice♪ *'All': ♪Come on, Come on, Come on♪ *'Moon Knight': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Shang-Chi': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Big Time Spider-Man': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'All': ♪Be heard, Be strong, Be proud♪ *'Framed Spider-Man': ♪I wanna make some noise♪ *'All': ♪Stand up, Come on, Be loud♪ *'Fantastic Five Spider-Man': ♪We're gonna raise our voice♪ *'All': ♪Come on, Come on, Come on♪ *'Gash Jumon': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Kal Hyugu': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Sage Karasukumo': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Sheila': Yeah! *'Sissy': I said we're tired of this! *'Tammy': We're going to stand up for what we believe in! *'Minda': We might be on our own! *'Lili': But we are one! *'Ali': Everybody ready? Come on, Let's go! *'All': ♪Be heard, Be strong, Be proud♪ *'Justus': ♪I wanna make some noise♪ *'All': ♪Stand up, Come on, Be loud♪ *'Yottoko Jo': ♪We're gonna raise our voice♪ *'All': ♪Come on, Come on, Come on♪ *'Diane': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Helena': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Boomerang': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'All': ♪Be heard, Be strong, Be proud♪ *'Sergio': ♪I wanna make some noise♪ *'All': ♪Stand up, Come on, Be loud♪ *'Tsuki Hoshina': ♪We're gonna raise our voice♪ *'All': ♪Come on, Come on, Come on♪ *'Renzo Ichijo': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Denby Igan': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ *'Dail Sawa': ♪You gotta hear me now♪ Songs #Sergio the Bowling Superstar by Code Blue. Gallery 20130103162258.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-06 at 10.08.02 PM.png Kyoryu Black.jpg Kyoryu Blue.jpg Kyoryu Green.jpg Dino Charge Shooting.jpg 27.jpg Tumblr nhvsowwkn41ql41ypo4 500.gif Tumblr nhvsowwkn41ql41ypo1 500.gif Tumblr nhvsowwkn41ql41ypo2 500.gif Tumblr nhvsowwkn41ql41ypo5 500.gif Tumblr nhvsowwkn41ql41ypo6 500.gif Tumblr nhvsowwkn41ql41ypo7 500.gif Tumblr nhvsowwkn41ql41ypo3 500.gif O0637035913167611423.jpg Tumblr nhvs9jVT7R1ql41ypo1 500.gif Tumblr n5n2edGwpo1qhjbxeo2 400.gif Tumblr n5n2edGwpo1qhjbxeo3 400.gif Tumblr n5n2edGwpo1qhjbxeo4 400.gif Trivia *This episode takes place before The Red and Blue Kikaidar. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers